


Trap your mermaid

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulless!Sam, bottom!Dean, mermaid!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: Sam在猎魔中捕到了一条人鱼。





	Trap your mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> *AU,Soulless!Sam/Mermaid!Dean  
*NC-17，暗黑，重口，囚禁  
*除了OOC都不属于我

没有哪一间地下室会比得上眼前这个——通风良好，温度宜人，空旷漆黑，唯一的光源来自于正中水池的壁灯，简直把“极佳的藏污纳垢场所”写在了墙上。  
这里是世界的阴影，鲜血与腐烂以虚无的状态确实地存在着，混合水汽绞成黏腻沉重的一团，压迫每一个需要呼吸的生物。  
Sam Winchester是个优秀的猎人，他不紧不慢地绕水池走着，眼神像带倒刺的箭一样牢牢钉在水里那个向自己低吼的东西身上。  
一条人鱼，就像童话故事里写的那样迷人。  
如果此时他漂亮的榛绿色眼睛不是充满了愤怒、红润的唇间没有露出一对尖牙的话，人们一定只会当他是美丽无害的生物，心甘情愿地被他用甜蜜的手臂环住，沉溺在轻歌和吻之中被虚假的爱情骗去性命。  
要说时间与耐心，没有人会比得上Sam。没有灵魂的猎魔人——字面意义上、实实在在的失去了灵魂——不需要睡眠，不会轻易暴怒，就像被水泥牢牢砌了层外壳。无关复仇或者正义感，他只是冷静地观察与享受这一切，如同普通人类逗弄宠物。  
两个怪物在彼此的目光中对峙。一个在水里，脖子被铜制的项圈禁锢，一个在岸上，任溢出的池水打湿自己的靴子。  
Sam能感觉到那个生物还不完全属于他，征服欲在他空空如也的胸腔里腾起了巨大的火焰，既痛又美妙。  
人鱼的视线随着Sam移动，喉咙里发出嘶哑的怒吼，只要猎人露出一丝破绽它就会让他付出代价。它脖子上的铜项圈用刻满符咒的锁结连着锁链，周围那些发红破皮的血肉昭示着它是如此难以被驯服。它想扑上去用锋利的爪子和尖牙惩罚这个傲慢的人类，但只会在将扑到岸边的时候被链条拽住。  
“Dean，我听见它们这样叫你。”Sam在池边蹲下。人鱼发现这似乎是一个机会于是再次扑了上来，结果不过是它白皙的脖子上又添了一道血印而已。Sam漠然地看着Dean，它吼声中的愤怒就在鼻尖荡开。那链子再长一点，或者是钉着链子的柱子松动了，他就会被撕裂喉咙，而Sam只是抹了一把溅到脸上的水。  
“shh,你总是要这么生气，”Sam抚摸着拷在它腕上的手铐，像按住一只猫那样压下了人鱼的挣扎，“如果你学会安静一点，我就给你奖励，如何？”  
仿佛这一切都有谈判和商量的余地似的。  
Dean扭动着想摆脱他的束缚，淡金色的尾巴拍起了巨大的水浪，鲜血从尾鳍的伤口里挣了出来，染红了一小片水。  
猎人用手指把打湿的头发用手指向后梳起，眼睛眯成一个危险的弧度。  
“我说，安静一点。”他掐住了人鱼伤横累累的脖子，猛地把它拽向自己。  
Dean脖子上的皮肤几乎要嵌进项圈里，锁链绷成和水面平行的一条，锁结上的符咒发出白光惩罚想要逃脱的猎物，把它原先的恐吓变成了哭泣似的气喘。  
“我知道你能听懂，就像我说的，安静一点，这对我们都有好处。”他松开了桎梏，人鱼如脱力一般滑到水里，靠着池边大口将空气送入肺中。  
Sam搓了搓手指，他从口袋里掏出一把剪刀，拉起还瘫软的Dean修剪它的指甲。  
人鱼在他的手底下微微地打着抖，咔嚓声响起又落下的时候它会很激烈地颤一下，除此之外就是瞪大眼睛紧张地看着Sam动作。  
“很多人为了让猛兽听话会给他们做去爪手术，就在这附近切除骨骼。”Sam用剪刀尖在Dean的远节指骨比划，“我们不需要做到那一步，对吗？我会为你解开手铐。”  
人鱼的脸上的红紫还未散去。它观察着Sam的神色，觉得他并不像在开玩笑。  
Dean沉默地低下了头，任Sam将他的利爪悉数剪去。  
\----------  
关于人鱼的传说有很大一部分都是真的，比如它们类人的外表十分美丽，比如它们擅长歌唱但却不会说话，再比如，它们也会以人类为食。  
人鱼现存数量极少，生活在远离人类的海洋深处，现代化的船只作业几乎断绝了和这种生物有关的超自然事件。  
Sam是在一处礁石海滩捉到Dean的。两周内有3个成年男性死在了海边，附近居民称他们看到了人鱼，当然只有街头小报和网络论坛把后一条消息当成夺人眼球的爆料，人们越来越不相信超自然生物的存在。  
他抓住了一小群人鱼中的一条。起初那条人鱼还用一种泫然欲泣的表情望着Sam，喉咙里发出“呜呜”的声音乞求猎人放过它，但发现并没有什么效果后就开始呲出尖牙凄厉地咆哮。  
Sam最终没有杀死被铜匕首钉住尾鳍的人鱼，并花费了一番功夫把它运回了地下室。  
青年坐在台阶上透过栏杆看他的人鱼。白色的灯光打在圆形的水面上，周围除了斑斑点点的反光外是漆黑一片。  
Dean就像泡在月亮里。它伏在自己的双臂上，水珠沿着颈部线条滑进项圈。暗金色的发梢里藏着星星，皮肤闪着珍珠般的光芒，淡金色的尾巴线条流畅，上面的伤口快要愈合了。  
趋于完美。Sam心想，因为残缺而完美。精致的美貌和接近人类的表情与动作，眼睛里因为缺乏人性而只有纯粹——天真懵懂，愤怒和欲望。人性太复杂了，一小块缺失都会造成灵魂的坍塌，而它从未拥有过完整的人性，这和后天的造就是不一样的，它生来就是一件极致的艺术品。  
猎人为此颤栗不已。  
当Dean听见脚步声时背部肌肉僵硬了一瞬，它转身潜入水中，游到了距离Sam最远的角落。  
“过来。”Sam向它伸出了手掌。  
那声音在水里被加工成了奇怪的音色，如同Sam透过水看那双被波纹扰动的绿眼睛。  
人鱼游向那只手，在快到跟前的时候甩尾转向了另一个角落。  
水池边久久没有声音，它在水下吐出了一串气泡，疑惑地探出头张望四周。  
水花在它背后炸开，Dean还没有反应过来的时候就被一双大手扣住了肩膀。  
它条件反射地回头扑咬，温热腥甜的滋味在唇间绽出了一朵花。血液像是疼痛的提醒，人鱼立即收回了牙齿并害怕地闭起双眼。  
预想中的惩罚并没有到来。  
Sam没有去管那只受伤的手，他握住Dean的尾杆，查看伤口并敷上了药膏。池中的水位刚刚没过他的胸部，肌肉的线条在湿透的衣服下显现，他知道人鱼漂亮的绿眼睛正藏在睫毛的阴影下偷看，一种奇异的感觉将他填满。  
它快要属于他了。  
Sam的手指划过那些闪亮的鳞片，人鱼近似透明的尾鳍随着水波上下起伏。他看到鳍尖那里有一点红色，他很确定那里之前没有颜色。当他想要仔细确认的时候Dean似乎终于忍受够了，尾鳍一甩就从掌心挣脱。  
滑腻的触感留下了鲜明的记忆，年轻的猎人看着自己的手心，那里只有被水泡得发白且皱巴巴的皮肤，仿佛他刚刚握住的只是梦境。  
而他是不会做梦的，皮囊下面空空如也，漆黑扁平如同猫离家出走后留下的空气，只有一团金色的鬼魅掠过灰色的夜晚。  
\-------  
红色正在生长成为征兆。  
如同被浸入颜料一角的布，那种颜色从尾鳍晕染向人鱼的每块鳞片，使它们呈现出有层次的橙色。  
Dean变得愈发温顺了，它甚至会在Sam刚刚踏上台阶的时候就露出水面。像是十分期待他的到来那样随着他走动的方向在水里游着。  
Sam注意到它的变化，以为不过是他终于驯服了这条人鱼。  
“过来。”他再次向它伸出了手。  
Dean乖顺地把脸贴在Sam的掌心，像一只享受抚摸的动物那样捧住他的手，喉咙里全是餍足的声音。  
“Sam......”  
年轻的猎人浑身一震，而那句话就像是人鱼无意识发出的呓语或者是他的错觉，它的脸上看起来是喜悦的神情，双手顺着手臂环上了他的脖子。  
Dean用低沉的嗓音轻声哼唱着，那双榛绿色的眼睛里浸满了爱意。  
Sam觉得自己的意识在下沉，他被人鱼红润柔软的嘴唇吻着，舌尖尝到了爱情的甜味。  
那太迷人了，他不禁想要更多，于是他扣住Dean的脖子加深了这个吻，唇舌纠缠，呼吸狂乱，Sam的舌头不时擦过Dean上颚，感受着它轻微的颤抖。  
猎人被拖下水的瞬间就清醒了过来，仿佛之前的沉溺都是假象。他面无表情地看着人鱼在他手底下扭动，锁链在水里碰撞，一条红色细线从它的肚脐下显现，一直延伸到尾杆的末端。  
发情期。  
Sam终于明白为什么这种狡猾的神秘生物会出现在近海了。人鱼成年后会在发情期挑选配偶，它们是雌雄同体，在族群数量还很庞大时很少出现袭击人类的情况，而诱捕人类只是为了获得后代，天性会让它们在受孕之后吃掉配偶。显然他抓到的这只虽然外表看起来像是20多岁的人类男性，但其实刚刚进入成年期。  
他难得的失去了耐心。Sam推开人鱼，打湿后贴在身上的T恤让他有些想吐，他抬手脱下那件已经变得沉重的衣服。  
一双冰凉的手贴上了他的后背，Dean像挽留爱人那样从背后抱住了Sam，尾鳍依恋地环住他的小腿，它在他耳边发出哭泣一样的声音，柔软的胸脯在他结实的肌肉上轻轻磨蹭。  
Dean不明白为什么Sam为什么会突然抛下它不管，它游到他身前，想用吻来留住它的爱人。  
这个吻并没有像第一个那样甜蜜，尝起来是海水和血的味道。Sam把Dean按在池壁啃咬它的下唇，不肯给它温柔。一只手固定着它的后腰，另一只手在它下腹部的红线处摸索。  
一个柔软的部位从鳞片间露了出来，Sam知道就是那里了。他揉弄着那个小缝，尝试塞入了一根手指，与人鱼冰冷的皮肤不同，那里面温暖湿润。Dean的唇间溢出了一丝欢愉的呻吟，红晕和水汽爬上了它的眼角，它攀着Sam的脖子，用胯部顶着他裤子里隆起的一团，祈求他给予更多。它感觉到Sam又塞了一根手指进去，搅动着柔软的内里，它几乎要为此哭出来了。  
Dean想要Sam进去，它将头靠在Sam颈窝，腰部随着他的手指摆动，双手探下去解着Sam的裤子。  
Sam抓住了它的手，让它继续环在他的脖子上，掏出自己已经硬挺的阴茎推入那个湿软的甬道。  
Dean为此发出了一声哭泣般的尖叫，它的尾鳍抽搐着拍在Sam的小腿上，胸部随着Sam的爱抚而挺起，每一次抽插都让它感觉是那么棒，让那里流出好多滑腻的液体，它收缩着穴口想让Sam射给它，射到深处，把它填的满满的，然而Sam只是更加用力地操着它，像要把它操坏那样。它甬道里埋着的另一个器官也在摩擦中硬起，Sam似乎发现了，他舔着Dean脖子上被项圈勒出来的红痕，不停变换角度顶弄着那里，直到Dean发出了一声高亢的呻吟。  
Sam知道他把人鱼操到了高潮，它的肉穴深处喷出了一股热液，他感受着甬道顺服地将他绞紧，将今天的第一股精液射给了Dean。  
Dean像被满足了的猫一样舔着Sam的脖子。Sam退了出来并把Dean推开了一点距离，然而它再次黏了上来，喉咙里发出不满的咕噜声。  
“从我身上下去。”Sam威胁地按住了它颈上的锁链。  
人鱼突然狠狠地咬在了Sam的肩上。  
“见鬼！”Sam吃痛地咒骂了一句，他掐住Dean脖子将它带出水面，人鱼因为颈部的压力收回了牙齿，绿色的眼睛依旧充满水汽但却不见一丝情欲。  
他把Dean的按在岸边，把它的双手困在头顶，连着项圈的锁链因为突然绷直而发出喀拉的声响。  
“你为什么就是不能学乖呢？”Sam在它的耳边用轻柔的语调说着，下身却粗暴地挺了进去。  
Dean被他突然的插入弄痛了，尾鳍激烈地拍打着水面想挣脱，项圈上的锁结发出了一阵白光，它瞬间就被困住了所有的行动。  
甬道又变得湿润起来，混合着Sam刚刚射进去的东西让抽插变得更为顺畅。Dean因为他的顶弄又陷入了情欲，尾鳍缠上Sam的腿，挺胯迎合着他不带一丝仁慈的插入。  
当Sam再一次射给它的时候，它依旧挣扎着想要回应吞下血肉的本能。  
猎人的嘴角泛起一丝冷笑，他让它看着曾带给它快乐的手指是怎样从那个红肿的穴里把精液掏出来的，在人鱼哀哀地低泣中他再次插入了那个柔顺的穴口，开始又一轮纯粹粗暴的性交。  
它永远也不会属于他。  
Sam突然感到困惑，胸腔里仿佛多了一些东西在激荡回响。  
一条黑色的大河在血管之下奔涌，那里困着一只金色的人鱼和他自己。

-END


End file.
